


Bravery & Broken Bottles

by babypieandwhiskey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Flirting, Gay Character, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babypieandwhiskey/pseuds/babypieandwhiskey
Summary: When being stood up leaves a bad taste in the Reader’s mouth, she decides to swear off all men. Jo sees this as one door closing and another one opening and takes the opportunity to help the reader see that there are other ways to get what she is searching for.





	Bravery & Broken Bottles

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Our fate lives within us…you just have to be brave enough to see it.”

Bravery & Broken Bottles

“Long hunt?” Jo asked as you walked into The Roadhouse, followed by Sam and Dean.

“Something like that,” you replied, grabbing a seat at the bar.

Jo poured out four whiskeys as Sam and Dean started up a game of pool. Jo slid a glass across the bar to you and took two over for Sam and Dean. The boys quickly got caught up in trying to outplay each other in the game, leaving you and Jo room to talk without them butting in.

Jo took a sip of her whiskey, then smiled and gave you that look that friends give when they have you cornered.

“Okay, spill it. What happened, Y/N?”

You quickly glanced over your shoulder to make sure the boys weren’t listening.

“It wasn’t the hunt or the case. Those went the same as usual. It was what happened afterward,” you began and took a swig of your whiskey.

Now Jo squinted past you at the boys and noticed they weren’t just sucked into their game, they were intentionally ignoring you. When she looked back to you her gaze softened.

“What did they do?” She asked knowingly.

You smiled softly at her before explaining.

“There’s just a stupid double standard. I have watched both of them turn connections during a case into a one nighter. It never seemed to work that way for me. Guys were always intimidated by a woman in a power situation, you know FBI and whatnot, so when the young deputy in this town didn’t back down and showed real interest I decided to take a chance. Dean and Sam had been mocking the spark between us for the entire case and I was sick of it. So as we wrapped up the case, I invited the deputy to the local pub for drinks that night to celebrate. Sam and Dean tried to convince me I had made a mistake and that I should cancel, but I wasn’t going to let them deter me from being the one to have a good night for a change,” You shook your head and took another sip of your whiskey.

“I take it things didn’t work out well?” Jo tried for more.

“The deputy never showed. I got all dressed up, went to the pub and he didn’t show. An hour later, the boys walk in and find me sitting alone at the bar, several drinks down. When I told them the deputy never showed you should have seen their faces,” you say, fighting back the emotions building up inside of you.

“I’m so sorry,” Jo consoled you.

“You know Sam tried to make me feel better, he did, but I could tell it was out of pity. I didn’t want or need his pity. I’m not some weak little girl who can’t deal with being stood up,” you could feel the anger rising.

“Of course not,” Jo agreed.

“And Dean…,” you took another swig of whiskey and shot a hateful look back at Dean before continuing. “I never would have expected what came from Dean. He was gloating like he had just won a bet.”

“What?” Jo asked.

“Yep, and when I asked him what he was smiling about, he laughed in my face. He said it’s just the way it is and the fact that I thought that I could be bold and not scare off the poor sap is just adorable, ADORABLE! What right does he have to call me adorable?!”

“He didn’t?!” Jo responded.

“He did. Let’s just say I’m so done with guys. From now on I’m staying far away from that. I’m going to take a long break and just enjoy being able to be myself,” you said as you finished off your glass.

“I hear you,” Jo agreed as she refilled your glass.

She filled two more glasses and took them over to Sam and Dean. She didn’t say a word to them, just set down the filled glasses, picked up the empty ones and walked away. Not that they noticed her intentional silence. Their attention was elsewhere, most likely discussing the details of this latest hunt.

Jo returned to the bar, set the empty glasses down and leaned up against the bar next to you. You have never noticed before and maybe now only because of the whiskey, but she smelled like warm vanilla with a hint of cinnamon and when you turned to look at her you could have sworn her hair shined under the bar lights like it was laced with gold.

“Y/N, don’t let them get to you. I know it must be hard watching them hook up with one random girl after another. It must make you feel lonely, but you aren’t alone. Believe me when I say if it was meant to be, it would have happened,” Jo said as the brown in her eyes turned to a shade of warm honey.

“Our fate lives within us…you just have to be brave enough to see it,” Jo explained as she reached up and swept a stray strand of hair away from your face and tucked it behind your ear.

Her hand hesitated for a moment and as your face fell in shocked realization she cleared her throat and walked away. She walked back behind the bar again and started wiping it down. When she looked back up at you through her long eyelashes, you smiled and noticed, perhaps for the first time, just how beautiful she was. Her head tilted slightly as a smile teased at the corner of her lips.

Jo leaned across the bar, a sparkle in her eyes, as she said, “I could use some help pulling cases from the back to restock the liquor. Interested in helping?”

You knew she wasn’t really asking you to help carry out cases, but weren’t entirely sure just what she meant either.

Then as if your mind was on a deja vu loop you remembered what Jo had said. Our fate lives within us…you just have to be brave enough to see it.

You aren’t sure if it’s the whiskey or your new found independence, but you decided to not over analyze the situation.

“Sounds fun,” you replied with a smirk.

“Hey, Sam! Can you watch after the bar for a little while for me? You know to make sure Dean doesn’t drink all the booze. Y/N and I are going to grab a few cases of beer from the storage room to restock.” Jo asked.

“You want some help?” Sam asked.

“No, we got it. Just keep an eye for me, will ya?” Jo clarified.

“Yeah, will do,” Sam replied.

“Follow me,” Jo said as she led you into the back storage room.

As you followed her, you couldn’t help but notice her bouncy hair flowing over her back, the curves of her body and the sway of her hips. You shook your head, trying to clear the random thoughts that seemed to be coming at you from out of nowhere. Maybe you were drunker than you thought.

Once in the storeroom, you found a stack of sturdy boxes and hopped up on them to sit down. You hoped sitting down would make your thoughts stop going astray.

“Careful,” Jo said as the glass bottles rattled beneath you.

“Sorry,” you blushed and fidgeted with the hem of your skirt.

You wished you had found the time to change out of your fed suit into more comfortable clothes, but Dean and Sam had insisted that they just wanted to get on the road.

“You know Y/N, we probably only have about fifteen minutes until the boys start wondering what’s taking us so long and come looking for us,” Jo began to make her way across the small storage space to you.

“Oh, okay. I guess we should get moving then,” you answered hopping down off of the boxes.

“We could,” Jo dragged the words as she put her arms on either side of you, preventing you from going anywhere, “or you could decide to be brave and take the road less traveled.”

“What?” you asked, confused.

“I think it’s time for you to stop listening to the voices in your head and start listening to the heart that beats inside your beautiful body. Stop trying to follow society’s rules. Don’t be afraid to kick up some gravel. Don’t hold back, follow your heart and own your feelings.” Jo said as she rested her hand against your chest.

You looked down at Jo’s hand, then up at Jo’s plump pink lips and knew exactly what you wanted at that moment. You boldly placed your hands on both sides of Jo’s head and pulled yourself into her lips. Your lips pressed firmly against hers. Your arms were stiff in concern that you misread what she was telling you. Then, you felt her hands against your forearms, caressing them in comfort and you softened your kiss. Her tongue traced against the crease of your lips and you eagerly let her slip through. The taste of whiskey on her tongue mingled with the taste of strawberry chapstick. As you relaxed, you wrapped your arms around her neck and all of your worries faded away.

You were so overwhelmed by the experience, that you didn’t even notice her hand inside your skirt until her smooth palm was pressed firmly against your abdomen and her fingers were sliding ever closer to your center. You pulled away, breaking the kiss to protest, but the tenderness in her eyes, made you hesitate.

“I understand,” Jo said softly, “I can stop if you want me to.”

You didn’t really want to stop, but you were out of your comfort zone and it kinda freaked you out. You shook your head, wrapped one hand into her hair and crashed your lips against hers again. You blocked out the thoughts tempting to bring the whole experience to a screeching halt and focused on the way it felt instead.

Her skin was so silky, not like any guy you had ever been with, and certainly not like yours. Your hands were calloused from hunting. Her hands were delicate like the petals of a tulip.

Her hands moved gingerly as she pulled you closer to her, careful not to do anything that you wouldn’t be consenting of. But you didn’t want to be treated like an egg about to crack, so you tugged on her hair and deepened your kiss.

She got the message and as you reached up and cupped her breast in your other hand, her fingers explored deeper. She found you just barely damp but knowing her own key trigger spots made finding yours easy to do. You felt your knees go weak and reached back to brace yourself as you fell gently against the cases of alcohol. The bottles rattled as your weight pushed against the boxes, causing you to slightly jump. Your jump caused Jo’s hand move further south and her fingers to slide through your dripping wet folds. With each little twitch of her fingers, you moaned a little louder against her lips. You could feel the pleasure building in your core and Jo’s next move was the farthest thing from on your mind.

With one last moan, Jo pulled her hand out of your skirt and broke the kiss. Your lips trailed after hers, already missing the feeling of her against you.

“We really should get back out front. Sam and Dean are going to start getting curious.” Jo said in response to the confused look on your face.

“Who cares?” you replied, still reeling from the sensation built up between your legs.

“Let them be curious. I want to do some more of this…” your ravaged voice trailed off as you pressed your body up against Jo’s causing her to stumble back against the shelving and pressed a wanton kiss firmly against her lips.

Jo’s hands gripped your hips, pulling you against her, and she moaned into the kiss. Her fingers dug into your hips slightly before she forced herself to focus and break the contact again.

“Seriously, we have to take a break, just for a bit and go out there so they don’t come barging back here.” Jo pushed.

“Fine…why do they always have to ruin my fun?” you pouted.

“Don’t worry. We aren’t done rattling these bottles just yet and you aren’t leaving here tonight until they are good and shaken.” Jo smirked as she grabbed your ass and walked out of the storeroom carrying a case of whiskey.

You watched her walk out and had to take a few calming breaths and clear your thoughts before rejoining the boys out front, needing to act as if none of that had just happened.

You straightened yourself up and joined Dean in a booth sitting across from Sam. Sam was attempting to explain to a drunk Dean that yellow was not a number. You smiled at Sam and shook your head.

“Another round?” Jo asked, joining up with the group.

“Well I could use another round,” you stated, giving Jo a little smirk.

“Couldn’t we all?” Jo replied with a wink.

“Hell Yeah!” Dean exclaimed.

“Do me a favor…make his a whiskey on the rocks sans the whiskey,” Sam stated slyly.

“Gotcha, icy aqua coming right up,” Jo beamed and swayed her way back to the bar.

You couldn’t help but stare as she walked away and worked her magic behind the bar. You watched her as she grabbed a cold tumbler out of the cooler and filled it with ice. She licked her rosy lips and lightly sucked on an ice cube before sliding it into her mouth. She filled the tumbler with water and then set to work preparing another drink.

Sam cleared his throat which got your attention, “You okay, Y/N? You seem a little spacey.”

“What? Who me? Oh yeah, I’m good. Thanks, Sam,” you replied, your mind still elsewhere.

“You sure about that? I mean, I know that we were kinda rough on you back there,” Sam said referring to the situation with the case.

You had long forgotten about that now and had much more pressing matters on your mind.

“Yeah. I’m fine Sam, really. I’ll be okay,” you replied, trying to stop the questions.

“Here you go,” Jo said, as she set a water in front of Dean and one in front of Sam as well.

“And this is for you…I think you will rather enjoy it,” Jo replied, setting a blue colored mix in front of you.

“What is this?” you asked curiously.

“Yeah…what is this?” Dean slurred in response to taking a sip of his water.

“Relax Dean. It’s just a little remedy to help you sleep tonight and feel a whole lot better in the morning,” Jo answered trying to calm Dean down.

“That’s funny, cause it tastes like water. It’s not water, is it?!” Dean asked.

“No, it’s not. It’s called Take Me Home. If you give it a chance, I’m sure you’ll find you like it just as much as whiskey,” Jo replied, trying not to laugh.

“Not possible,” Dean mumbled as he took a huge gulp of water.

Jo turned to you and, in response to your question, replied with the most seductive look you’ve ever seen her give anyone, “It’s called a Broken Bottle and I’m sure you are going to want many more of them in the future.”

You looked at Sam and blushed slightly before taking a slow sip of the drink through the straw. Jo headed back to the bar to finish wiping it down and cleaning up for the night.

“What was that?” Dean asked, obviously not feeling as drunk anymore.

“What was what?” you asked, innocently.

“That,” Dean said motioning between you and Jo.

You scoffed at Dean, “You’re drunk Dean, that was nothing but a conversation between two friends. Only you would take that conversation and try to spin it into anything more than that.”

You shook your head and drank your alcohol refusing to look at Sam, knowing he would call your bluff.

“Well, we should get this one home,” Sam said, indicating towards Dean.

“Look who’s talking,” Dean shot back, obviously starting to sober up.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sam responded, too tired to argue with Dean.

You stood up and took the empty glasses to the bar as Dean and Sam headed for the door. Jo walked around from behind the bar and walked with you behind the boys.

As Sam and Dean, walked out the door they turned to say goodnight to Jo and found you still inside the bar, not moving.

“See you guys in the morning,” you said with a smile.

As Dean stepped forward to inquire, a look of pure confusion plastered across his face, “What are you…”

But before Dean could finish, Jo shut the door, locked it and spun you around, pressed your back up against the door and exploded in a frenzy of hands groping and lips kissing you as if she couldn’t stand to wait for another second.

The next morning you woke up, lying on the floor of the storeroom wrapped in Jo’s arms. As you rolled over, she was leaning up on her elbow, smiling down at you.

You smiled up at her and asked, “Who knew a little bravery would result in so many broken bottles?”

“Yeah, I guess you are just going to have to keep visiting me in order to pay back the bar for all this wasted liquor,” Jo responded, as she wished you good morning in the best possible way.


End file.
